


Les étoiles

by Lafeedesmots, titania522



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3962341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lafeedesmots/pseuds/Lafeedesmots, https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The course of intimacy never did run smooth for Katniss and Peeta. But Peeta calls on the stars to aid his cause. Everlark Drabble. Fluff for its own sake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Les étoiles

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Map the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2687561) by [titania522](https://archiveofourown.org/users/titania522/pseuds/titania522). 



**Les étoiles**

Par titania522

** Summary **

 

**L’intimité n’a jamais été chose facile pour Katniss et Peeta. Mais ce dernier s’inspire des étoiles pour aider sa cause. Drabble tout en légèreté et en douceur mettant en vedette Everlark.**

 

Dans ce moment de fol abandon, le ventre doux et chaud de Katniss sous ses paumes rappelait à Peeta la pâte à pain qui vient de lever. Il hésitait à le lui avouer, ne sachant pas comment Katniss réagirait de se savoir comparée à de la pâte collante.

 

Elle ondulait les hanches, cherchant instinctivement à soulager ce qui les affligeait tous les deux, ce désir qui semblait s’intensifier douloureusement et les enflammer de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Il avait fallu des mois après le retour de Peeta au District Douze pour qu'ils se parlent sans que leurs conversations ne soient ponctuées de silences, d'hésitations et de mort. Ils avaient progressé, jusqu'à dormir enlacés les nuits où leurs esprits étaient assaillis par des souvenirs d'explosions, d'électrocutions, de mutations génétiques et de morts – les multiples formes que prenaient leurs affreux et démentiels cauchemars.

 

Puis une nuit, Katniss s’était tournée vers Peeta et ce n’était pas pour calmer ses peurs. Ce n’était pas non plus parce qu’elle avait besoin de réconfort. Son geste était motivé par un appétit, par un désir aussi primitif que la sensation qui s’était emparée d’eux une autre nuit, sur la plage. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient unis pour la première fois, ils savaient ce qu’ils avaient fait et pourtant, ils n’étaient pas tout à fait certains de ce qui s'était passé. Ils en étaient même un peu stupéfaits. Après tout, ils avaient grandi dans une société qui jugeait bon de vendre le sexe comme elle jugeait bon de vendre le meurtre d'enfants. Ils connaissaient très bien l'aspect mécanique de l'acte. Mais ce que les programmes éducatifs ne leur avaient jamais expliqué, c'était le réconfort absolu et le sentiment de plénitude qui découlaient d'une proximité comme celle qu'ils avaient vécue l'un avec l'autre.

 

Alors ils s’exploraient mutuellement, savourant leur intimité nouvellement découverte. Toutefois, ces explorations avaient leurs limites. Peeta glissa sa main sous le t-shirt de Katniss, cherchant le galbe délicat de ses seins, et fit mine de vouloir le lui enlever, souhaitant désespérément sentir sa poitrine contre la sienne, éliminer cette barrière qui empêchaient sa chaleur de se mêler à la sienne.

 

« Non, Peeta, pas le t-shirt », chuchota-t-elle.

 

Jamais sans son t-shirt. Ou sa chemise de nuit. Ou le haut de son pyjama. Elle lui avait expliqué, de cette façon qu’elle avait d'en dire plus que les paroles qu’elle prononçait, qu’elle ne pouvait supporter de s’exposer à son regard. Elle avait honte de son corps – se sentait hideuse, enfermée dans la toile tissée par ses cicatrices. Et il l’apaisait. Il ne prenait jamais plus que ce qu’elle pouvait lui offrir.

 

Mais après, lorsqu’ils eurent assouvi temporairement ce désir qui les tenaillait, Peeta se mit à suivre du doigt la trace d'une brûlure sur la cuisse de Katniss.

 

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais? demanda-t-elle, la voix lourde de sommeil et de satisfaction.

 

\- Je trace la galaxie d’Andromède. Savais-tu que c’est la plus proche de la nôtre?

 

Katniss rit doucement, sa peau se contractant sous la légère pression du doigt de Peeta.

 

\- Non, je ne le savais pas. C’est ce que disent les livres qu'Effie t'envoie?

 

\- Mmm… oui. La constellation tient son nom d’une princesse qui avait été enchaînée à un rocher pour être sacrifiée à un monstre marin. Heureusement pour elle, quelqu’un est passé par là, l'a sauvée, puis l'a épousée, dit-il, une étincelle d'humour dans les yeux.

 

\- Quelle gentillesse, lança-t-elle d’un ton ironique.

 

\- Et voici la Carène, poursuivit-il, en faisant remonter son index sur la hanche de Katniss. Cette cicatrice en pointe s’étalait sur sa hanche en longs filaments qui se dissipaient sur son ventre plat. Comme la carène d’un bateau. Elle est la figure de proue d'un navire mythique appelé Argos. Un groupe de gars se sont engagés pour partir à l’aventure à bord de ce navire et se sont fait connaître comme les Argonautes.

 

\- Essaie-tu de me passer un message subtilement? dit-elle, curieuse de savoir où il voulait en venir.

 

\- Pas du tout. J’ai vécu assez d’aventures pour une vie entière, répondit-il en glissant sa main sous le t-shirt de Katniss.  Il y en a une autre, mais je n’arrive pas à la voir.

 

\- Vraiment? demanda-t-elle avec ironie, ses yeux gris lançant un regard méfiant à Peeta qui essayait de glisser sa tête sous le t-shirt, mais se tortillait parce que le vêtement ne s’étirait pas assez.

 

\- Oh bon, d’accord! dit-elle d’un ton exaspéré, remontant le t-shirt jusqu’à ses seins qu’elle prit soin de ne pas exposer.  

 

Peeta se tapota pensivement la lèvre de son index. - C’est bien ce que je pensais. Voici Maïa. C’est l’une des Pléiades, ou sept sœurs. Il fixa la cicatrice du regard avec une concentration exagérée.

 

\- Les sept sœurs? Et quelle est leur tragédie?

\- Orion, le chasseur, les pourchassait et pour échapper à ses “attentions”, elles se sont transformées en étoiles. J’imagine qu’il n’était pas capable d'encaisser un refus. Attends, il y en a une autre.

 

\- Peeta… dit Katniss, une mise en garde sans équivoque dans sa voix.

 

\- Hey, répondit-il d’un ton plein d’innocence. J’ai une histoire à raconter. Rien qu’une de plus et ensuite, tu pourras te rhabiller.

 

Adoptant une expression sérieuse, Katniss retira son t-shirt. Elle se couvrit la poitrine de ses avant-bras. L’étincelle d’humour qui animait son regard quelques instants auparavant avait disparu et cédait la place à la peur.

 

Peeta poussa légèrement le bras de Katniss pour révéler les traces de brûlure qui s'étendaient sur son épaule et son sein droit, manquant de peu le mamelon et l'aréole. Peeta sourit à Katniss et caressa doucement de son pouce les lignes rouges et plissées.

 

\- Voici Gemma, l’étoile la plus brillante de la Couronne boréale. Son nom signifie “gemme” comme un joyau. C’est un astre magnifique qui éclaire le ciel nocturne à l'autre bout du monde. Personne ne peut l’apercevoir d’ici, parce qu’elle est cachée sous l’équateur. Mais elle est bien là et au moment où on se parle, quelqu’un, quelque part,  regarde cette étoile et est époustouflé par sa beauté.

 

Katniss le fixa du regard et baissa lentement les bras.

 

\- Tu sais que tu es un petit malin, toi?

 

Peeta haussa les épaules, et pencha la tête pour suivre des lèvres le chemin que traçaient les cicatrices, de l’épaule de Katniss jusqu’au globe ferme de son sein. Katniss ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur l'incroyable sensation des lèvres de Peeta sur sa peau. C’était la première fois qu’un de ses mamelons trouvait refuge dans la chaleur de la bouche du garçon et ce qu’elle éprouvait lui faisait perdre toute idée cohérente.

 

\- Peeta, gémit-elle, se cambrant instinctivement contre sa bouche.

 

\- Mmmm, fit-il, et elle sentit ce son se réverbérer jusqu’aux tréfonds de son ventre. Il pétrit la chair souple, savourant l’excitation de toucher ses seins pour la première fois, sans barrière, cherchant la sensation qui procurerait le plus de plaisir à Katniss. Il planta une ligne de baisers humides dans son cou, jusqu'au lobe de son oreille, qu'il emprisonna entre ses dents, tirant doucement.

 

\- Veux-tu ravoir ton t-shirt? demanda-t-il d’un ton suffisant.

 

Katniss tira sur les boucles de Peeta et, sans trop de douceur, lui pressa le visage contre sa poitrine.

 

\- Ah, la ferme! »

 


End file.
